


brand new

by purplethal



Series: that college au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, a suprise pairing, not that suprising if we are mutuals actually, rated T because Doyoung's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplethal/pseuds/purplethal
Summary: Jaehyun's comment catches Doyoung's attention among other comments, mostly because the usage of three hundreds old meme.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laughingvirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/gifts).



Doyoung is not exactly famous but he has a decent amount of followers who enjoys his short cover videos. He hits 100k followers last week and it's not weird that sometimes his notification blowing up with comments whenever he's done posting a new cover.

 

To make a long story short, he is used to the sound of notifications ringing after one and another.

Today is not that different, Doyoung turns on his phone and suddenly bombarded by the noisy notifications. This is where things get a little bit different, he is checking his account and realizing that the sounds come from his other account, a personal one that he sets on private since there are too many silly selfies, absurd stories, and fond memories.

 

 **jaejae97** _what are thoseeeeeee_

Jaehyun's comment catches his attention among other comments, mostly because the usage of three hundreds old meme by the younger (Doyoung takes a moment to shudder in disgust) and simply because the younger's comment is the last. There's nothing really stands out from his selfie. it just a simple selfie with his trademark :] smile that people probably already sick of. Seriously, this selfie doesn't warrant 60 something comments.

 

He braces himself before lightly touching _view all 67 comments_.

Okay, wrong move. Clearly he isn't bracing himself enough. To say he is surprised would be a lie. Doyoung is shocked, astonished, floored and every word available in thesaurus for the phrase _fucking in disbelief_.

What's wrong with these people he, regrettably, considered as friends. Are they not on their right mind? What makes them think it’s okay to spam his comment section with what it seems like a lengthy discussion and just general confusion of his…bandana? What?

Doyoung stops skimming the comments and decides to scroll up.

 

 **yutaoppa** _wow kim doyoung wearing bandana_

Just his luck that Yuta is the first comment, and Doyoung rolls his eyes at how a great observer his hyung is. So far everything is good, just Yuta mocking his fashion choice, the sky is blue, grass is green, etc.

 

 **oneplusnineisten** _@_ **yutaoppa** _so?_

Doyoung wipes an imaginary tear from his eyes. No wonder Ten is his best friend. With only one word he manages to burn Yuta’s entire existence.

 

 **yutaoppa @oneplusnineisten** _my child dont u know our dy didnt own any bandana so who is d owner of this alarming red and white checkered bandana huh #suspicious_

Doyoung squints at Yuta’s choice of word, _alarming_? Heh, Yuta doesn’t have any right to say that when he wears overall unironically. Doyoung mutters a curse or two before he reads Ten’s reply.

 

 **oneplusnineisten** _@_ **yutaoppa** _omg oMG i ttlly forgot ohmygod?????????DY has bf??????????????_

And that’s it, that’s one cursed word that caused the flood of comment on his seemingly innocent selfie post. It’s like his friends have this special alarm to alert that yes The Forever Solo Kim Doyoung now _potentially_ has a boyfriend.

 

Doyoung decides to take a last look on the comments and realizes that almost all his followers slash friends slash **ex** friends from this second, (minus his brother, god fucking bless), giving their own two cents. He sighs, fingers hovering the delete option but not before seeing another exchange that catch his attention.

 **kimtae.yong** _It’s a little bit rude to assume Doyoung has boyfriend. He is bi, so maybe it’s a girlfriend?_

 **yutaoppa @kimtae.yong** _taeyongah_ _gf or bf is fine as long as he wont die forever solo._

As the post disappears to the recycle bin of the wide world web, Doyoung wonders how to tell his friends that he is actually not as single (or as they often claims _forever solo_ ) as they thought, that he is in a healthy and happy relationship for almost half of year, that his boyfriend now is back from the exchange program which has separated them when they just began their relationship.

 

Doyoung wonders how to introduce Youngho to his friends.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is for u julia, idk why the au ended up like this????


End file.
